Ultraman Dyna
Ultraman Dyna (ウルトラマンダイナ Urutoraman Daina?) is the protagonist of the TV Series Ultraman Dyna. Ultraman Dyna is a very skilled Ultra, as he is the successor of Ultraman Tiga, the ancient Warrior of Light, bearing abilities similar to him. His human form is Shin Asuka, a very funny, sporty, somewhat shy yet serious in proper situations type of guy. Asuka is a member of the Super GUTS squad, a squad of elite force of TPC that defend Earth from invaders from space. In the finale of the series, Ultraman Dyna was believed to be dead, but he was without knowledge teleported by a worm hole to a gap between dimensions. Dyna eventually found himself in the Nebula M78 universe. Later on, at the request of the ZAP Spacy Pendragon Crew, he teleported to the Monster Graveyard, where he had a great encounter with the original Ultramen and helped the Ultras defeat the evil Ultraman Belial's first plan to rule over the universe. In the movie Ultraman Saga it was revealed he traveled to another universe, and alongside Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero, defeated the evil Alien Bat and his puppet Hyper Zetton. He also helped Ultraman Orb defeated Bezelbs with Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul. History Ultraman Dyna After Shin Asuka, trainee at Training Squad ZERO, was attracted by Sphires in space, he was apparched by an unknown light. After being rescued, he was recruited into Super GUTS. Soon the Mars Base of TPC was attacked by Sphires. The Ultra then introduced himself broadly to his later companions by destroying Spheres monster: Darambia, by just transforming. However, he would then show off his skills by defeating the newly created monster: Neo-Darambia. Some of the older members of the TPC contingent in the colony believe it is Ultraman Tiga, returned and renewed. The elder officers, however, realize that it isn't Tiga, but may be another guardian like him. Asuka as the Ultraman faces Darambia and finally defeats him. Soon, when Giralen, another monster created by the Sphere attacks the Super GUTS Base, Asuka transforms into the Ultra once again and finishes the monster with Revolium Ray. After witnessing the whole battle, Mai, the team's operator decides to name the Ultraman as Ultraman Dyna. Later, after his fight as Dyna with Grossyna, Asuka becomes albeit mature, realizing fully his responsibilities as a Super GUTS member. Many of these monsters taught Asuka lessons and gave memories to the young-adult, who began his motto "Never give up!" On Sphire's last assault on the Mars Base, Dyna would be forced to fight the thing created from his power, Zelganoid, created by the TPC. At the final battle, Dyna and Super GUTS would defeat Gransphere, but the battle also came at a high price: Asuka (as Dyna) get himself sucked into a gap between dimensions, where Asuka would meet his father for one more time as they fly themselves to an unknown destination. Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of The Star of Light Taking place during the main series, Asuka as Dyna battles Geranda on the moon along with Super GUTS on their GUTS Eagle. Both monster and Ultra seemed evenly matched in strength and abilities, until Geranda was destroyed by a mysterious battleship. Upon returning to Earth, the Super GUTS team were called to a secret island base stationed on Coreomoes Island (first debuted in Ultraman Tiga). Here they discover that TPC is also responsible for building the space-battleship. The ship known as Prometheus, and its devastating main weapon is the Neo-Maxima Cannon which was once used in the original GUTS' Artdessei. The project leader, Dr. Kisaragi, explains that Super GUTS has been summoned so that their brainwaves can be used to give real-battle experiences to the battle computer of Prometheus, making it an even more effective weapon. Asuka doubts that Prometheus can ever be as effective as Dyna at defending the Earth. He accepts the challenge, and enters the capsule. Before entering, Dr Kisaragi also calls him "Dyna", provoking his awareness before his memories being uploaded into the battleship, despite Asuka's protests. There, Asuka has a vision of the ship's previous battle with Geranda and surprisingly, the ship also fires the Neo-Maxima Cannon at Dyna. Though the giant tries to repel it with his Solgent Ray, it failed thus reducing him into dust. When Asuka regains consciousness, the base is attacked by an alien spaceship, with energy waves identical to that found from Geranda, and Asuka transforms into Ultraman Dyna to face the alien UFO. Prometheus is also launched, but to destroy Dyna, not assist him. Dr. Kisaragi announces that both she and Prometheus are under the control of the alien race known as the Monera. Prometheus, mollusionized into Deathfacer, is able to anticipate and counter all of Dyna's moves due its knowledge of the Ultra based on Asuka's brain scan result. The one-sided battle ends when the robot proceeds to fire his Neo-Maxima Cannon at Dyna, but the Ultra, having experienced the nightmare of him perished by the giant laser managed to evade, leaving a large crater on the island. Dyna disappears and is presumed dead. While Super GUTS regroups and finds out that they have all survived, including Asuka, however, Mai was wounded gravely for not being able to escape the base fast enough, and together with the battle caused Asuka to lose his confidence. After talking with the original GUTS leader, Captain Iruma, Asuka regains his confidence and transforms into Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. This time, Dyna is ready for Deathfacer and finally defeats Deathfacer by driving his fist through Neo-Maxima Cannon when it does 'pre-shoot charging sequence'. Dyna then throws the unstable Deathfacer into the air, before it explodes. However, the Monera fuses themselves with their spaceship to form the gigantic Queen Monera which captures Dyna and instantly devastates the city. Dyna tries to escape, and Super GUTS, as well as Captain Iruma, try to aid, but Dyna's energy is drained completely and his timer runs out, dying. However, the brief return of Ultraman Tiga revived Dyna and both past and present heroes combined their efforts to defeat Monera. Afterwards, Tiga salutes Dyna before both of them disappear. The entire Super GUTS reunite to celebrate their victory against the monster. Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Ultraman Dyna reappeared in this movie again as a main protagonist, and fights now the invading forces of the Alien Dehadoh, involving Arwon, Wanzetto, and others. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, And Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyper Space Due to Tsutomu's desire to save Gaia and to defeat King of Mons and his allies to save another universe's Earth, Tiga and Dyna appeared and teamed up with Gaia. All of this came about by a ball that granted wishes. Involved in the final battle against King of Mons. Dyna fought Bajiris and eventually destroyed it using the Solgent Ray. Along with Tiga and Gamu, they disappear out of Tsutomo's wish for the Red Sphere's non-existence. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers An alternate version of Ultraman Dyna appeared in this movie as one of the three main heroes in the other dimension to save this world from Giga Chimera. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie After some time in the dimensional portal Dyna reappeared aboard the ZAP Spacy ship, the Pendragon, as it was being attacked by Alien Zetton and Nurse. After defeating both of them with little affort, he took the crew to the Monster Graveyard near Nebula M78, home of the Ultras who were like the guardians of light except for their origins being the result of evolution from their artificial sun known as the Plasma Spark. Upon arriving at the Monster Graveyard, Dyna fought Ultraman Belial and managed to hold his own until Ultraman Zero showed up to beat him mercilessly. Shortly after, Belial created the monster Beryudora, a creature composed of monsters from his own universe and several others, to fight off the heroes. Belial was on the top of its head. However, the Ultras and ZAP Spacy still fought back and through their courage and sheer tenacity destroyed Beryudora. Once the Plasma Spark was restored to its temple, the people of Nebula M78 would continue on their mission to fight evil and defend the innocent throughout the universe with Shin Asuka and Dyna becoming allies of ZAP SPACY. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman Saga Dyna first appeared in the city after Astron had cause a massive havoc and defeated the Kaiju instantly with the Solgent Ray. Later, Dyna transformed back into Asuka and joined forces with E.D.F., Team U and spent some time with the kids in their care, until he had to face the Gigant Zetton alone and was unable to defeat it. Thus, he turned into stone but not before expelling the Reflasher away. He was revived when a little boy found his Reflasher and tossed it to his color timer, and joined forces with Cosmos and Zero to combat Gigant Zetton and managed to defeat it but, then it morphed into it's true form, Hyper Zetton. The 3 Ultras battled the Titan but with their strength they were still unable to defeat the Kaiju and reverted back to their human forms. Refusing to give up, Asuka, Musashi and Taiga combined their power to become the new giant of light, Ultraman Saga. Later Hyper Zetton created multiple monsters with multiple Spheres. All seemed lost until Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace and Leo appeared to fight the monsters while Saga fights Hyper Zetton. The hero continued his battle with Hyper Zetton but even with the fusion, Saga was only evenly matched with his foe. With the help of Team U, the mighty Ultra destroyed the Alien Bat and his creation with the Maximum Saga. After the battle Asuka goes back to his dimension for a brief moment to inform Super GUTS that Taiga is well. He gives them a thumbs up before resuming his journey. Ultraman Saga Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga television series, Ultraman Dyna participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought with the other Ultras that appeared in other series. In the midst of their battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultras alongside their allies, kaiju and aliens into Spark Dolls. It was then an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside the other Spark Dolls to Earth it is unknown whether Dyna was lost in the town or was kept by Dark Lugiel as part of his collection. At the conclusion of the series, Dyna is presumed to have returned to his original form and left Earth with the other Spark Dolls for space. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! During his travels, Dyna presumably encountered Etelgar and was imprisoned by him. After being freed, he would fight alongside the other Heisei Ultras, in particular Tiga and Gaia, where the three would team up against Five King, a monster formed by their memories of past enemies (in Dyna's case, Reigubas). While Dyna assumed Miracle Type, all three Ultras managed to defeat the colossal beast once and for all. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Profile Stats *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Home World': Unknown *'Time Limit': Three minutes Body Features *'Dyna's Eyes' (ウルトラアイ Urutora Ai): Dyna can detect the presence of hidden enemies *'Dyna Crystal' (ダイナクリスタル Daina Kurisutaru): The crystal on Dyna's forehead, it is like the Tiga Crystal in that it the major requirement for Dyna to type change. Unlike Tiga, who was freely transformed into three types, Dyna can only transform twice in battle, also to transform into any other form he must be in Flash Type (regular form) meaning it is impossible for him to use all three of his forms in battle. However, his advantages is that he is capable of accessing his alternate forms right during his transformation as when facing Deathfacer a second time, he transformed straight into Strong Type. *'Dyna Tector' (カラータイマー Karaa Taimaa): The yellow band around his chest and upper back, it is a protector like Tiga's bands, the sturdiest part of his body and almost indestructible. When using Dyna Slash, Dyna put both hands on this part and fires it. This part does not exist in Miracle type and Strong type. *'Ultra Armor': When he Type changes into other forms, Dyna trades his Dyna Tector for a normal Ultra Armor which can withstand high heat and low temperatures, his Ultra Armor is resistant to flame and laser beams. *'Arms': Dyna is an Ultra that specializes in Ray attacks, for this his arms can channel several million Horsepower of energy. Gallery Ultraman X Ultraman Dyna Card.png Dyna TV.png DynaMiracleCard.jpg SDynaCard.png Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Revived Category:Hope Bringer Category:Honorable Category:The Chosen One Category:Dimension Travelers